kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy McDowell
Lucy McDowell, Spartan designation Lucy-B091, was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier that served in the UNSC, and later the Mahora Mage Knights Defense Brigade under the command of her adoptive mother, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. As a SPARTAN-III, and thus considered an expendable asset, she has participated in a large number of conflicts with the enemy, to include Operation: TORPEDO, the Battle of Onyx, and the Liberation of Mahora. Biography Early Life The details of Lucy's early life were removed from official UNSC records by both the Office of Naval Intelligence and Evangeline. What is known is that Lucy was born to two mages who were vocally outspoken against the Office of Naval Intelligence's policy against the use of magic as an effective tool to use against the Covenant. As a result of this, her parents were assassinated by ONI black ops at the same time as the Covenant assault during the Battle of Jericho VII, thus covering up the assassination. Evangeline, who was on-planet at the time combating the Covenant forces in order to allow the maximum number of civilian and military forces to escape, discovered the two-year old Lucy in the ruins of her home. Though she had witnessed countless such examples of human suffering in her long years of existence, Evangeline saw in Lucy a mirror of her own tragic past, and chose to adopt the young child in the hopes of guiding her away from the dark path that she had taken herself. Lucy lived as Evangeline's adopted daughter for four years, receiving training to develop her own magical potency. To Evangeline's chagrin, Lucy's magical affinity turned out to match Evangeline's own proficiency in ice and darkness magic. She also grew very close to both Chachamaru Karakuri and Chachazero, to the point where Chachamaru viewed her as a younger sister, and Lucy herself considered Chachazero to be a precious childhood toy and friend, despite the marionette's sociopathic personality. SPARTAN-III Program Despite Evangeline's considerable efforts to not paint the Office of Naval Intelligence in a negative light while educating the child on the history of magic, Lucy did not forget that it was by the hands of humans, not the aliens of the Covenant, that her original parents died. Through the vast access to UNSC and ONI information networks available due to Chachamaru, Lucy discovered the SPARTAN-III program, and expressed her desire to use the program to infiltrate ONI's ranks. Sensing the determination in her adopted daughter's words, Evangeline directed Chachamaru to fabricate a false identity for the girl as a survivor of a Covenant attack, and erase her true history from all records, thus paving the way for her future as a SPARTAN-III. Operation: TORPEDO :Main article: Operation: TORPEDO Taking to heart her mother's warning to keep all hint of magic secret as a Spartan, Lucy nevertheless passed through the training and augmentation process without any difficulty, being placed in Beta Company alongside Tom-B292 and 298 other SPARTAN-III augmentees. She participated with Beta Company in the ill-fated Operation: TORPEDO intended to destroy a Covenant refinery behind enemy lines, where all of the Spartans except herself and Tom were killed by Seraph bombardment. Lucy, herself, only survived the bombing runs by breaking the rule of no magic she had set for herself at the outset of her training, casting an ice shield to protect herself from the intense heat of the plasma. Following the disastrous Operation: TORPEDO, Lucy suffered from post-traumatic vocal disarticulation, rendering her mute from the trauma of the battle. She was on the verge of becoming classified as unfit for duty and reassigned to ONI's psychological branch for evaluation, which left her with absolutely no doubts how her life would come to its end. Before she was forced to potentially expose her mother's goal by striking against ONI, Kurt-051 selected her, as well as Tom, to assist in training a new class of SPARTAN-IIIs. Onyx :Main article: Battle of Onyx She remained on Onyx and participated in the training of the next generation of SPARTAN-IIIs, up until the Battle of Onyx in 2552. She fought alongside her fellow Spartans against both the Forerunner Sentinels and invading Covenant forces, retreating to the core of Onyx, and being the last to step through the gateport in the center of the planet prior to Kurt's self-sacrifice by detonating two FENRIS nuclear weapons. Along with Dr. Catherine Halsey, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, Kelly-087, Fred-104, and a number of SPARTAN-IIIs, Lucy found herself apparently trapped in a Forerunner shield world with no means of escape. Shield World Unbeknownst to them, however, the portal they had passed through was a Forerunner-constructed gateport that led to the artificial shield galaxy known as Mundus Magicus, or the Magic World. The gateport brought them to the untamed southern regions of Terras Magicus, where Ash-G099 first detected the standard intraship transmissions of the UNSC Yamato, and then similar transmissions from the Sangheili battlecruiser Pious Inquisitor. It was the lack of discernible agitation in any of the transmissions, combined with the group's previous near-miss with a hungry black dragon, which told Lucy that they were in the 'home country' that she had heard so much about from her mother. She immediately sent a Morse code transmission to the Yamato via clicking her teeth together, calling transport for the group to the staging area of Evangeline's ODST division, at the time preparing to attack the Covenant garrison at Mahora. Along with the other surviving Spartans, Lucy joined forces with Evangeline to accomplish her mission, though there is no question that Lucy would have joined on her own if necessary. During her reunion with her mother figure, she was deathly afraid to inform Evangeline of her speech condition, and rightfully so; the resultant anger from Evangeline was a frightening sight to behold, despite the fact that it was a murderous rage directed at the Office of Naval Intelligence. She later seemed concerned over whether or not she could still use magic while awaiting the drop within the Yamato's deployment bay, though she appeared to lose her nervousness when Chachazero appeared and promised to fight alongside her. Powers and Abilities *'Magical Prowess': As previously mentioned, Lucy was born to a respectable mage bloodline, and following her adoption and subsequent training by Evangeline, it was discovered that her talent laid in the area of ice and darkness magic, much like her new mother. It is unknown what spells she knew prior to joining the Spartan-III program, except that she knew a powerful ice-based defensive spell that she used to save her life in Operation: TORPEDO. Having learned the Western style of incanted magic, it has not yet been shown whether or not Lucy is still capable of using magic normally. *'Martial Arts': Along with magical training, Evangeline also taught her adopted daughter how to fight. Lucy is proficient in aikido, kenjutsu, and Krav Maga, as well as the standard martial arts instructed in the UNSC military. *'SPARTAN-III': As part of the Spartan-III program, Lucy underwent the genetic and physical modifications of Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM, with such modifications including a near-unbreakable skeletal structure, increased muscle density for greater strength, improved visual acuity, color vision, and night vision, and a three-hundred percent increase in reaction time. Being of a class of Spartan-III prior to the creation of Gamma Company, Lucy did not receive the mutagen to enhance aggressiveness. Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Halo Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Mahora Mage Knights Category:UNSC Personnel